Interview with Alberto Garzon
Freedom's Vanguards Article Inteview with Alberto Garzon Some time after the ULC annual conference, an interview between our main reporter, Alexander Ellsworth and the ULC leader Alberto Garzon has happened. In the interview there were questions asked about many different things that happened in Falleentium. Originally posted by Alexander Ellsworth: Alexander Ellsworth: Good Morning Falleentium, I am Alexander Ellsworth and I am going to interview Alberto Garzon, Good morning to you Garzon. Alberto Garzón: Good morning, Alex. Alexander Ellsworth: In the recent conference you stated that you are going to restore trust on the Falleen economy, what are you going to do for the economy if you have the power? Alberto Garzón: Well at the beginning of my term, I would begin passing tax laws which lower taxes for those earning less than 50,000 Fall to 10%. Some people have critisised this, saying it will damage the economy but if it does, we will raise taxes on the rich. Alexander Ellsworth: Some people have criticized you for stating that you will lower the minimum wage, is that true? And how do you think raising taxes on the rich will help the economy? Alberto Garzón: Yes, many people do criticize me for mentioning the raising of the minimum wage. I was tired that night and I am not at my best when I don't get a decent night sleep, as many people close to me know. The official ULC policies, which I keep on my desk, actually indicates that we want to raise the minium wage to 20 Fall by 600AER. I think raising taxes on the rich will help the economy, because well we can't raise it on the poor because otherwise we are taking more of very few of what they have, while the rich have a lot of money to spare. I have decided to lower the tax rate for the poor to make lives easier for them but we need to get that money from somewhere, so we must turn to the rich instead. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think of the current coalition's contribution to the economy? Alberto Garzón: Well, Alex, it is too early to say, as they haven't made many economic proposals yet. I haven't got a good pass with the current coalition's leaders, but I have agreed with many of their economic changes so far, including the recent Targeted Educational Investment Act which talks about investing more into education. We have also agreed with the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act as we believe this will bring more jobs into Falleentium. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think hurts the economy? Alberto Garzón: War, obviously being one of them as a war can cost a lot of money. Low taxes on the upper class does not help the economy at all. I think we are spending too much on the military, as we should be focusing less on military spending and more on our people. Alexander Ellsworth: Why do you think it's the upper class to blame? Do you think they don't pay enough taxes? Alberto Garzón: Well like I said, I like how the UF is standing up for itself and bringing a new generation into the Chamber of Deputies, but since the rise of the UFID the UF and UFID protestors risk clashing with each other at some point. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think of the UF's Foreign Policy? Alberto Garzón: I like the foreign policy. It says the UF wants to annex Haals and order reinforcements there and establish trade agreements with Haals. I also believe this is the best way forward. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think of the "Union March" that happened? Alberto Garzón: Well like I said, I like how the UF is standing up for itself and bringing a new generation into the Chamber of Deputies, but since the rise of the UFID the UF and UFID protestors risk clashing with each other at some point. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think about the disguisting terror attacks that happened in Balranico? Alberto Garzón: It's horrific. It's horrible to think that 6 people could go into a hotel and murder 12 people and attack police officers. My condolences are with the victims and to their families. We hope that the Brandt government can put a stop to things like this happening again in the next few years. Alexander Ellsworth: What do you think of the rising party: The "United Falleen Imperial Democrats"? Alberto Garzón: I can't say I agree with many of their policies, but I don't feel threatened by them, as they mostly campaign in the south of our empire. The ULC campaigns in the north. Alexander Ellsworth: Thank you Alberto Garzon, that's it for this morning, good bye Falleentium and have a great morning. Category:The Imperial Constitution